Friends, forever Lawliet
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: Strangers come and go, but friends, they stay forever.  Might add more
1. Chapter 1

In Winchester, England, there was an orphanage. It was no ordinary orphanage; not in the least. Genius's and prodigies were brought up there, encouraged to be the best they could be. It was a cheerful place and all the orphans inside could be seen smiling and laughing with one another. Though there were the occasional spats and rivalries, it was a peaceful place. It was the place Vanessa Ververs desperately wanted to be. Alas, she was not.

Vanessa Ververs was a desolate child. She was thin, dirty, and unkempt. To the casual passerby, she was an ugly child of the streets, amounting to nothing and ultimately living only to die. But, if you looked past the layers of dirt, past the bones that jutted out, sometimes at odd angles, and past the ragged brown dress she wore, you would see a child of beauty. Unfortunately for Vanessa, no one stopped to acknowledge her as she begged on the streets of Winchester. They held up their noses and walked swiftly past, pretending not to see her to clear their guilty consciences. Everyday, Vanessa begged, and everyday, she was ignored.

When evening came for Vanessa, she would leave the street corner she always begged on and head towards her home. At least, what she considered her home. In reality, it was nothing more than a shabby tent, built with sticks and thin blankets. It was built upon a tower of wooden crates, keeping her safely off the street and away from the rats and mice that lived there. It also let her see inside the building she so often wished to be a part of. Wammy's House, the place for orphaned geniuses.

On that evening, Vanessa sat huddled under a blanket she had found just the other day, staring longingly into the window that was only a few feet below her. She could see the children, all seated around a table with food on their plates, smiling contentedly and chatting among one another, cheerful and happy expressions abounding. She had long ago memorized where each child sat, each particular habit and any other children each child spoke with. However, today there was something different. A new child sat at the table, staring uninterestedly at his food, his knees pulled up to him in a crouch.

Vanessa stared curiously at the new boy. His black hair was messy and there were deep circles under his eyes. He held his fork between his thumb and pointer finger, as though it contained some sort of deadly disease. Though she was no genius herself, Vanessa could tell this boy was more intelligent than his quirks let on. Then, suddenly, the boy looked out the window, directly at her.

Vanessa squeaked, scooting unceremoniously back into her tent. When the tattered cloth fell over her form, she allowed herself to take a deep breath. No one had ever looked out the window before. It had terrified her to think that someone knew of her existence now; knew that she watched the happy children from outside the window. Still, she calmed her breathing and allowed herself a quick peek through the window once more.

The boy had returned to staring at his food and pushing it around his plate. Still, Vanessa didn't allow herself more than a glance for fear of being seen again. Instead, she sat huddled in her new blanket, staring down at the toes that peeked out from under the edge of the blanket. The evenings were getting colder and colder and Vanessa knew she would soon have to go scavenging for more blankets and warmer clothes; stealing from stores if worst came to worst. She hated the idea of stealing, but sometimes, she had little choice in the matter.

The next day, Vanessa awoke to hear happy voices talking and laughing boisterously. She rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up, knowing morning when it came. She decided that she would go scavenging that day; better to search early and get the first pick of warm clothes than wait and have to steal them. So, her mind decided, she unwrapped herself from her blanket and suppressed a bout of shivers from the chilly morning air. Pushing back the cloth that was the entrance to her tent, Vanessa froze.

The boy from the night before was staring at her again. She was pinned in place by his haunting black eyes and piercing stare for only an instant before she yelped and leapt down from her lofty perch. She leapt down the levels of crates that acted as her stairs, hitting the ground running. Vanessa was so spooked, she didn't stop running until she had reached her destination. It clicked her mind that she had reached one of the clothing donation booths and she slowed to a stop.

She waited until there was no one on the street to clamber nimbly into the large opening, pushing up the metal flap as she did. When the flap swung shut behind her, Vanessa settled herself in a cross-legged position. If it was a good day, she would get enough warm clothes to last her through the long winter. If it wasn't a good day... she would have to try again tomorrow.

Vanessa stayed put all day, sometimes slipping in and out of the hand of sleep. At the end of the day, when she could see the darkness outside the booth, she climbed out, dragging her haul behind her. It was a good day for Vanessa and she had plenty of warm clothes to last her the winter. She had only to find a good blanket and she would be set for the rest of the winter. She, however, would save that for another day, as nightfall was growing near and she knew firsthand the dangers of staying in the streets after dark. The long scar on her back was a testimony to that.

It was a good twenty minutes before Vanessa reached her alleyway again; tired from carrying the large pile of clothes in her arms all the way back. Still, one more struggle lay before her before she could rest easy for the night. The monumental task of carrying her haul up to the crate where she stored her things. Before she could begin though, a voice made her freeze.

"Who are you?" Vanessa dropped the pile of clothes in her arms and turned around slowly, wary of who was behind her. Her eyes popped when she was met with the same haunted black eyes of the new boy. They stood in silence for a while, Vanessa scared into silence and unable to move. However, when the boy took a step towards her, she turned and ran into her alleyway, clambering desperately over the crates that were so familiar to her. She didn't stop to see if the boy was following her or not; she just ran until she found her hiding place. One of the crates near the back had a few loose boards. Vanessa easily slipped between the boards and hid in the crate, curled up in a shivering, frightened ball.

She strained her ears for any trace of the boy and was terrified when she heard crates being shifted and moved. He had followed her and now he was looking for her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found the crate she was hiding in. She could only desperately hope that he gave up his search before then. She plugged her ears and murmured quietly to herself, trying to block out the intense fear that coursed through her body, making her shiver and shake.

After what seemed like an eternity, Vanessa felt a thud resound through the crate she was in. Her terror shot up into absolute horror when she opened her eyes to find the loose boards being pried away. In retaliation, Vanessa let loose a blood curdling scream, alerting anyone in the general vicinity to her terror. Her mouth, however, was quickly covered by a warm hand, smothering her desperate cry. She opened her eyes to find them blurred with tears, her world a mass of melting colors. She blinked and her world came into focus again, warmth slipping down her cheeks. She sobbed, eyes wide with fear as she stared at the boy who was crouched outside her crate with his hand covering her mouth. In the tense silence, she waited for what she thought would be her death. No one had caught her before. Her friends were all caught and she never saw them again. Now she was caught and she was certain she was going to die.

"If I move my hand, do you promise not to scream?" Vanessa was caught off guard with his question, but nodded nonetheless. She was too terrified to speak anyhow. He nodded slightly before slowly removing his hand from her mouth. "Who are you?" Vanessa whimpered and shook her head, scooting farther into the crate only to find her back pressed up against the wall. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she stared fearfully at him. She just wanted him to go away.

"Please?" Again, Vanessa was caught off guard. This time, not by the question, but by the pleading sound of his voice. She looked into his haunted black eyes and saw desperation like she saw in those who were just like her. Without a home, without clothes and struggling just to survive the night. His eyes broke her small heart and she felt her fear slowly ebbing away.

"V-vanessa Ververs," she whispered, almost too soft to hear, "My name is Vanessa Ververs." The boy smiled at her, the desperation in his eyes melting into nothing.

"I'm L Lawliet," he replied, holding out a hand, "Nice to meet you." Vanessa stared at his hand for a moment before tentatively placing her hand in his. She returned the pleasantries quietly, eyes glued to the ground before her toes. The pair sat in silence until she could take it no longer.

"Why are you here?" she murmured, lifting her eyes to meet his for only an instant before dropping them back down to her toes. It was silent for a moment and Vanessa could feel foreign and unknown anxiety begin to build up in her.

"I wanted a friend." It was a simple four words, but they shocked Vanessa into locking her eyes with his, disbelief showing plainly in her clear, cerulean eyes. L smiled at her, a small and sheepish smile. Vanessa's tears had stopped flowing, but her face was still warm with their moisture, clinging desperately to her skin before drying into nothing more than tear tracks.

"Haven't you made friends in Wammy's House?" Vanessa asked, her voice lifting to just above a murmur, "The children all look really nice and friendly." L frowned.

"They're boring," he said, "All they ever talk about is how smart they are."

"Why me?" Vanessa dropped her gaze back to her feet, suddenly very shy about asking such a thing.

"Because you have pretty eyes," L muttered, "And because you looked lonely when I saw you yesterday." Vanessa peeked up at L, eyes wide with curiosity and only the tiniest bit of apprehension. She smiled shyly at him, uncurling the slightest bit from her ball.

"Are my eyes really pretty?" she asked, "I've never seen them." L seemed to get a bit of his confidence back because he smiled at her again and nodded. She blushed at the compliment. It was the first she had ever gotten and already, she treasured it.

"Thank you L," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I... I think you have funny hair, but it makes you look cute." It was L's turn to blush at her compliment and Vanessa giggled. He looked even cuter when he blushed. He smiled sheepishly but turned owlish eyes on her own.

"You said you've never seen your eyes," he said, "Do you want to see them?" Vanessa nodded. "Then come on. There are a lot of mirrors in Wammy's House." She suddenly froze up, curling tightly into her ball again. L frowned. He had thought he was making good progress with her. He sincerely did want to become her friend, but he didn't want her living on the streets.

"I can't go in there," she murmured, "I'm not smart enough." L sighed, and held out a hand to her. "You don't have to be smart just to go inside," he soothed, "We can leave right after you see your eyes, okay?" Vanessa sent him an unsure glance which he returned with a reassuring smile. While she really didn't want to, she uncurled herself from her ball and took L's hand, allowing herself to be led from her crate. His smile widened and he clasped her hand tightly.

Vanessa was nervous as L led her out of her alleyway and towards the entrance of Wammy's House. She knew that he should have been eating dinner by now; whenever she went home, they were always eating dinner when she got there. She didn't think someone would skip dinner just to talk to her and ask her to be friends. She knew she wasn't worth anything like that.

They entered Wammy's House quietly, Vanessa too nervous to make a sound and L not wanting to upset her anymore than she was. He led her through the halls until he reached his room, which he didn't use that often. He had a mirror on his wall that she could use to see herself with.

"This is my room," L said, pushing open his door, "I don't use it much, but there's a mirror on that wall." He pointed and Vanessa's gaze followed to where he pointed. What she saw shocked her to say the least. Before that, she had no idea what she looked like. She didn't know that she was dangerously skinny. She didn't know that her hair was knotted and dingy. She didn't know that bones stuck out at odd angles sometimes. She didn't know so many things about herself. She just knew what her feet looked like.

She scanned her body for what seemed to be the longest time before she locked eyes with her reflection. She saw that L was right. She did have pretty eyes. _But..._ she thought, looking down at her slightly misshapen and skinny body, _having pretty eyes doesn't matter when my body is this... ugly_. She frowned at herself before looking in the mirror again, this time at the boy standing behind her.

She knew from experience that he was far from normal. People didn't crouch when they sat on chairs, they didn't skip meals to see homeless girls, and most didn't have huge darks rings around their eyes. Still, to Vanessa, he was perfect. Since she wasn't normal, she thought it was fitting that her first friend wasn't normal. The thought of a friend made her smile.

"L," she said softly, turning around the face him. He looked up at her, his eyes curious.

"Yes?" he asked. She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He stood shocked for a second, but soon returned the gesture. When he felt his shoulder growing wet, though, he began to get concerned. "Vanessa? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He tried to pull her away to look at her face, but she clung to his neck tightly, refusing to let go.

"Thank you L," she whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear here, "Thank you so much for being my first friend. You have no idea how much it means to me." L smiled, suddenly not so worried about his friend being sad.

"Come on," he whispered, leading her towards his door, "Let's go. I don't want someone to see you in here and take you away, okay?" She nodded and let go of his neck, but kept a firm grip on his waist, her face still buried in his shoulder. They left Wammy's House as silently as they entered, L shutting the entrance doors behind him as quietly as he could. Vanessa wouldn't let go of him when they reached the crates that led up to the tent she called home.

"Do you want to see my room?" she asked after a few minutes of standing silently, lifting her head to look at L, "It's not as... nice as yours, but I like it." L smiled and nodded, gently removing her arms from around his waist. She let go of him with a nod and quickly began scrambling up the boxes, as agile as a monkey. L followed soon after, slightly less certain and definitely less agilely. Vanessa giggled down at him while she watched him struggle up the crates. When he finally reached her, she was giggling uncontrollably.

"You're not a very good climber L," Vanessa said between her giggles, "Don't worry though. I'll teach you how to be a good climber." L smiled at her, glad she was laughing and not crying. When she finally stopped giggling, she stood up and extended a hand to L. He took it and followed her across the relatively large platform that the crates had formed. However, she crossed the entire platform and leapt down to the next level where her tent stood. L was impressed that she kept her tent hidden and out of sight; it was a smart move for a homeless girl.

"This is my house," she said, gesturing to the tent, "It's not much, but it's home to me." She pushed back the thin blanket that acted as a door and folded it over one of the sticks, keeping it out of the way. She flopped down inside, a small smile gracing her features. Opening her arms wide, she gestured to the whole of the small tent.

"My bedroom, kitchen, and verandah all in one," she said, laughing a little, "Sure is a small house huh?" L laughed along with her, though he didn't find it very funny. His first friend was living like this... and he had no idea how long she had lived like that. He felt a little guilty that he had a nice place to stay and a bed, but Vanessa... she only had crates and a thin tent.

"It's a nice place," he said, smiling, "Wish I could live here." Vanessa giggled again and scooted over, making room for him to sit. He nodded and crouched down inside the tent, looking much bigger than he was in the small space. They sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other before they burst out in laughter again. Both were extremely cramped and Vanessa scooted out. L followed soon after and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a small voice calling his name.

"Looks like they realized I'm not at dinner," he said, somewhat mournfully, "I'll try to sneak out when I can, okay? Don't wait for me if I don't show up before dinner. Bye Vanessa." He gave her a quick hug before jumping down the crates. She watched sadly as he disappeared around the corner that lead to the entrance to Wammy's House. Looking around her little platform, she suddenly felt as though it was much more lonely than it was before L came. She sighed and headed towards the crate that held her winter clothes, dressing quickly for bed. She grabbed her thin blanket and wrapped herself up, drifting into sleep thinking mournful thoughts.

oOo

As it always did, the breakfast chatter of the Wammy's House residents awoke Vanessa from her fitful sleep. She had had a terrible night, waking up from horrifying nightmares soaked in sweat and crying. The circles under her eyes almost matched L's and she looked sickly. However, she got up anyway, forcing herself to rise. She had to find a winter blanket and soon. The cold was coming on much faster than last year and Vanessa was as of yet unprepared. So, sparing only a quick glance towards the window, Vanessa set off, her heart heavy, but her hopes high.

Today, she went dumpster diving in search of her winter blanket, heading towards the richer side of Winchester. She found that rich people were often wasteful of clothes and others she needed. When she found her first dumpster, her search turned up fruitless. She spent the entire day searching, but her search was vain. No one had thrown away blankets and she would have to wait for another day. When dark began to fall, she headed sadly back towards her alley, head hung low and her eyes brimming with tears.

She hated the days she didn't find anything. It always made her feel... useless. She didn't know why, but it did. It was as though she was letting opportunities slip through her fingers that she would never get again. She felt worthless because she couldn't find what she needed to survive.

Vanessa reached her alley with a minimal amount of tear tracks on her face. They were almost unnoticeable in the almost complete darkness, but they could be seen if you really looked at her. Her head was hung low, so she didn't see L waiting for her, crouched patiently on one of the crates. When he saw her, he immediately stood to see what was wrong.

"Vanessa?" Her head snapped up when she heard his concerned voice and a well practiced and false smile flew to her face. Sometimes she had to charm her way out of situations. She had long since perfected an innocent smile.

"L!" she rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug, but she didn't see the worried look on his face, nor the disbelieving look in his eyes. He wasn't fooled by the fake smile she gave him. He knew something was wrong.

"Vanessa, something's wrong." She looked up at him and cocked her head, looking as innocent as she could. He frowned, "I can see the tear tracks on your face still. You've been crying." Instantly, the smile dropped off of Vanessa's face and her true feelings began to come out, beginning with her eyes starting to water. L was shocked when she buried her head in the crook of his neck and began sobbing, quickly soaking his shoulder in warm tears.

"I, I feel so, so worthless!" she wailed, clutching him even tighter. L couldn't make out what she said after that over her choked sobs and hiccups. He just hugged her back and pulled her into the alley so they wouldn't be discovered. The adults at Wammy's House already didn't approve of him sneaking away, but they would hate it if they found out it was to meet with a homeless girl who lived in the alley. He would keep their friendship all to himself.

"Vanessa, shh, calm down," he tried to soothe the distraught girl, hugging her and whispering in her ear like he had seen the other adults do, "You're not worthless. I promise you, you're anything but worthless." That seemed to work, as she looked up at him, her eyes still watery, but a small smile on her face.

"R-really?" she asked, hiccuping a little. L smiled at her, relieved she had stopped sobbing uncontrollably.

"Really," he echoed, hugging her. She giggled a little bit and hugged him back, burying her face in his neck again. He noticed that she liked doing that. He didn't mind. She was his only friend and she could do what she wanted.

"Thank you L, again," she whispered, her voice weak, "You make me feel better." L smiled and cradled the girl in his arms. He liked having Vanessa as a friend. It felt like he could protect her and made him feel important to someone. Not for his genius, but for him, L, not L the genius child.

"Come on," he said, unwrapping her arms from his shoulders, "Let's go to your room and we'll talk about it there, okay? Or do you want to come to my room?" Vanessa's eyes immediately showed conflict. While she wanted the warmth of L's room, she would have preferred the comfort and familiarity of her own tent. However, common sense and the growing shaking of her shoulders convinced both her and L to go to his room.

Just like before, the pair snuck into Wammy's House as silently as they could manage. Vanessa's occasional hiccup made it a slightly treacherous. Sill, they made it safely to L's bedroom and he locked the door behind him, ensuring at least Vanessa's safety. She was still attached to L, her arms now wrapped around his waist and her head buried in his chest. He smiled the tinies bit. He couldn't help but like the fact that Vanessa was so attached to him. He was, after all, male and had the instincts to protect her at all costs.

L led Vanessa slowly towards his bed, making sure not to rush her. She was still trembling slightly as they sat down. Miraculously, L decided against crouching, opting instead to sit the smaller girl on his lap. Vanessa clung to him once more, curling into her protective ball and girpping his shirt in her tiny fists.

"Tell me what happened," L said softly, patting her back comfortingly, "Why do you think you're worthless?" They sat in silence for a while and L began to think that Vanessa wouldn't answer, but she soon spoke up.

"I was looking for a blanket," she began, "When winter comes, I always start looking for a thick blanket. Usually, when I go searching I find what I need on the first try. But today... whenever I don't find what I need, I feel worthless. It feels like I'm not able to do anything right and I feel stupid." L sighed.

"Not all of us achieve on our first try," he said, "You're not worthless, that much is very true. Think of it as you've taken out all the places that don't work and you've narrowed your search. It makes things easier on you." Vanessa shook her head wildly, startling L.

"It's not like that!" she said desperately, "If I don't find a blanket soon, someone else will end up finding it and I'll die during the winter!" Vanessa's eyes were so wide and frightened, L pulled her into a tight hug. He couldn't bear to see her so frightened. She desperately didn't want to die and she was only trying to stay alive.

"Vanessa, Vanessa," he murmured into her hair, "It's okay. We'll find you a blanket soon, all right? And if we can't..." L hesitated. Should he really extend the offer he wanted to? It wouldn't be safe for her, but it would be even less safe outside without a blanket.

"If we can't, then you can stay in my room." Vanessa gasped and her head shot up, looking at L with wide, innocent eyes.

"I can't do that," she said, "If we get caught, you'll get in trouble and I'll be taken away! I'll be killed if someone finds out!" L stared at her incredulously. Where had she gotten the thought that she would die if she was killed?

"What makes you think you'll die if you're caught?" he asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"When I was littler, all the other children who used to live in the alley were caught and they never came back!" she cried out, "They were killed by the big people who caught them! I'll be killed too if I'm caught." L smiled a little. She didn't know what actually happened to homeless children when they were found.

"That's not true," he said, "I was found and taken here. When they find homeless children, they take them to orphanages. They're not killed. They're taken to a better home." Vanessa stared up at him blankly.

"You were homeless too?" she asked, shocked. She thought that children in the orphanages were taken because they had bad parents; parents who didn't love them enough, so they were taken to a better place. She didn't know that children who were caught were taken there.

"Yes," he replied, smiling at her, "Mr. Wammy brought me here just a few days ago. I'm still alive aren't I?" Vanessa looked at him for a while before looking down at his chest. He stared at her curiously as she stared at him, her eyes looking speculative. He was surprised to say the least when she poked him in the ribs.

"Yup, you're really real!" she said cheerfully, hugging L tightly, "And you're my best friend!" L laughed.

"You're my best friend too," he said, hugging her back. All of a sudden Vanessa pulled back, a serious look in her eyes. L immediately sobered and stared at her just as solemnly. He was confused though when she held out her pinky finger.

"Best friends forever?" she asked, staring him straight in the eye. L smiled. He linked his pinky with hers happily.

"Best friends forever," he echoed.

* * *

><p>Vanessa sat quietly beside her telephone, eyes seemingly glued to the book she was holding. She seemed at peace and relaxed, but she was anything but. Her eyes never moved along the pages, staring blankly. They would dart up to the clock only a few feet away every few seconds, practically counting down the minutes and seconds as they passed. As the clock began striking ten o'clock, her whole body tensed and her eyes averted to the phone on her right.<p>

_Dong._ Ten seconds. _Dong._ Nine seconds. _Dong_. Eight. _Dong._ Seven. _Dong._ Six. _Dong._ Just five more seconds! _Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._

_Riiiii-iiiing!_ Vanessa dropped her book immediately and scrambled to grab the phone before it rang again. She didn't have to look at the caller I.D. to know who it was.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa? It's Ryuzaki. As dutiful in answering my calls as ever I see." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Nice to hear from you too," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "But do I have to call you… Ryuzaki? It's not your real name and I hate using fake names!" She pouted to herself, hearing him chuckle on the other end.

"It's for your safety and my own," he said as he always did, "My business will never change and I can't have you endangering yourself because of me." Vanessa sighed. He was as much of a stickler to his own rules as ever.

"All right," she said, sounding a little downcast, "But only because you're working on a case right now! As soon as this case is over, I'm calling you by your real name and you can't stop me." She heard him laugh again and she smiled. Even though it had only been a day since they last talked, she missed him. Phone calls didn't keep the sorrow of missing him away. There was silence for a moment before Vanessa spoke up again.

"I miss you a lot… Ryuzaki," she said softly, "It's not the same around here without you making me laugh with your peculiarities. Though, I still think your hair is cute." She giggled a little, knowing he was blushing. He always blushed when she reminded him of the first compliment she had given him when he was ten. Neither had forgotten their first real compliments.

"And your eyes are still as pretty as they ever were," he replied, making her blush a bright red, "I think we're even now, wouldn't you say?" Vanessa made a murmur of approval, and he continued, "How long has it been since we saw each other face to face?" Vanessa replied automatically, having counted every day apart from her best friend.

"A year, thirty-two weeks and six days," she spouted, clamping a hand over her mouth only a moment later. She hated seeming reliant on him, but she couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Been paying attention have we?" he asked lightly. Vanessa groaned.

"Um, maybe?" she said, trying to cover slip, "Anyway, how's the case going?" She was a master at changing the subject obviously. Always getting straight to the point.

"Not so great," he sighed, letting her win this one, "I want to clear Light's name, but the evidence is telling me not to." Vanessa flinched at the name Light. The suspect whom L had grown somewhat attached to.

"We had him in confinement for fifty days," he continued, not knowing Vanessa's slight distress on her end, "The killings stopped, pointing at him to be Kira, but they started up again, clearing his name at least somewhat. Still, the evidence doesn't put him in the white. He's still stuck in the grey right now." Vanessa sighed. She knew all about this Light person. He was apparently the only one who could keep up with L intellectually. It made her feel a little inadequate that she couldn't fulfill L's mental needs to the fullest.

"I'm sure you'll be able to clear him soon," she assured him, "After he's cleared, we'll all meet up and have a little get together, hm? That way, we can both add a new friend to our list!" She secretly hoped he was never cleared, but she wouldn't dare to tell that to L. He would be upset and disappointed with her and she didn't want that. She didn't want that at all.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Vanessa frowned a little. He sounded tired and weary. The L she knew and loved didn't act or sound like that.

"What's wrong, uh, Ryuzaki?" she asked, having to stop herself from saying his real name.

"I won't be able to call you for a long time Vanessa," he said, sounding extremely sad and upset. At least, for L he sounded sad, "I'm going to chain myself to Light until I can clear his name completely and I don't want him knowing about you until there is no possible chance that he is Kira. I can't call you until he's cleared." Vanessa nearly dropped the phone. She wouldn't be able to talk to her best friend in the entire world until Yagami Light was cleared?

"W-what?" she stuttered, barely holding the phone to her ear, "Why? Chain him to Mr. Wa—I mean Watari while you call me. Can't you do that?" She heard a sigh on the other end and she knew instantly he was disappointed. She knew how important his cases were to him and she didn't want to make him sad.

"Van, you know I—"

"Never mind!" she said quickly, cutting him off, "Pretend I never said it, okay? Solving the Kira case comes first no matter what. I can wait until Light is cleared to talk to you." She tried her best to make her voice convincing and apparently it worked. L didn't touch the subject any longer and continued telling her about his worries and theories. She sat through them silently, adding in her 'hmm's and wordless approvals as he spoke. She knew she wouldn't be able to use to her voice without it cracking. To her dismay, it was only a few minutes before L had to go.

"Do you promise you'll call the instant Light's name is cleared?" Vanessa asked, trying to control her voice as best she could.

"Of course I will," he assured her, laughing at her anxiousness, "Don't forget, you can always talk to Watari if you need to. Bye Vanessa, I love you and don't forget that." Vanessa sighed. So she hadn't been convincing. L had figured out that she was hurt about it and he was trying to make it up. She smiled. At least he was trying.

"Yeah, I'll do that," she said quietly, "Bye. I love you too… L." With that, she hung up, a small, sad smile on her face. The book she had thrown aside was forgotten as she stood up, tears filling her eyes. She walked to her bedroom, grief weighing down her steps as she went. It was only a matter of moments after she hit the bed that she broke down sobbing.

oOo

On the other end of the phone line, all the way in Japan, L frowned as he heard the dial tone start up. He could tell Vanessa was upset about his decision but he had to do it. His fingers were itching to press the redial button and promise to call her every night, but he couldn't do that. He would clear Light's name before he talked to Vanessa again.

Sighing, he put away his cell phone and returned to looking at the computer screens. Vanessa had always told him that he would go blind one day from staring at the screens for too long, but he never listened. Computers were a valuable resource and he wouldn't abandon them, even if she was just looking out for his best interests.

His research was still leading him in circles and he was beginning to get frustrated. He knew he had a listener in Vanessa and it would be difficult for him to give up someone to bounce his theories off of. Still, he needed to prove that Light was innocent. His wanted the second person he considered a friend to be innocent. Light couldn't be Kira. Kira was a murderer and Light… Light was someone L could really relate to. Not that he couldn't relate to Vanessa but… Light was special.

He immediately shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He couldn't pick Light over Vanessa. Vanessa had been with him through almost everything and had always been there with a bright smile on her face. Light was simply a challenge and friend rolled into one. Vanessa was his safety net. He knew he could always fall back on her. Besides, they had promised to be best friends forever.

Sighing tiredly, L returned to clicking away on his computer. He had a long night of research ahead of him, just like every other day.

oOo

Vanessa awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. Her sinuses were clogged, her eyes felt itchy and she wanted nothing more than to shut her eyes and never have to open them again. She sat up blearily and yawned, glancing at her alarm clock. Ten thirty-one. She overslept. She shrugged. It wasn't important. She didn't have a job. L paid for everything she had. He was keeping her off the streets.

Vanessa's breath hitched when she suddenly remembered the phone call from the night before. It hit her with startling clarity that she had no idea how long she wouldn't be able to speak with L. It stung her that he wouldn't call her, but she knew it was all for his case. She had promised not to get in the way of any of his cases and she wasn't about to break that promise.

Getting reluctantly out of bed, Vanessa padded into the kitchen. She wouldn't be depressed about this. She would just do her normal routine and try not to think about it as much as possible. She hummed to herself as she skittered around the kitchen, making her breakfast. It was only after she finished making it that she realized what she had made. She had made blueberry pancakes; L's favorite breakfast. Her face paled and she suddenly lost her appetite. She threw out the fresh batch of pancakes and just made herself a bowl of cereal. Her day was already off to a bad start.

As she slowly washed her meager dishes, she tried to keep her mind from wandering towards L. She knew it would only make her depressed, but she couldn't help it. So, to get her mind off of missing her best friend, Vanessa decided to journey outside her apartment and go to the bookseller's.

Her mind made up, Vanessa hurried through the rest of her normal routine, trying desperately to think of anything or anyone other than L. It was only a matter of minutes before she found herself in her small car, starting up the engine and putting her foot on the gas. She drove quickly through the crowded Winchester streets, arriving at the small, out of the way booksellers in record time. She locked her car absently as she entered the musty smelling building.

"Ah, Miss Ververs! It's good to see you back again," Vanessa smiled at the elderly Mr. Williams.

"It's good to be back Mr. Williams," she replied cheerfully, "Is the Mrs. Williams here today?" He smiled and shuffled away through the bookcases, calling for his wife. Vanessa waited with a content smile on her face for the elderly couple. A small, wrinkled old woman came bustling out from between the shelves a few minutes later and a smile lit up her wizened, old face.

"Vanessa! How good it is to see you again dear!" she said, pulling the young woman into a hug that Vanessa returned gently. Almost all thoughts of L fled from her mind as the three settled down for a nice cup of Earl Grey. They all chatted amiably for hours, Mr. Williams entertaining them with stories of his boyhood and Mrs. Williams adding her own input now and then. It was relaxing and homey for Vanessa; just what she needed to get her mind off of L.

"So, Miss Ververs," Mr. Williams said, a sly tone in his voice, "Where is our Mr. Lawliet today? You usually don't come here without him." Vanessa's smile dropped from her face like deadweight and Mrs. Williams sent her husband a look. However, Vanessa tried valiantly to return the smile to her face and reply.

"He's currently away on business," she said, "I don't know when he'll be back, but I don't believe it's anytime soon. It's a very important trial." Vanessa and L had convinced the Williams that L was a lawyer who was frequently away on business.

"He should come home quickly, that boy," Mr. Williams said heartily with a slight frown on his face, "I sometimes worry about you when he's not around. When are you two going to admit you like each other and get married?" Vanessa flushed a brilliant red and Mr. and Mrs. Williams chuckled. Vanessa opened her mouth to protest, but Mrs. Williams cut her off gently.

"Come now Vanessa," she said with a soft smile, "I've seen enough young love in my lifetime to know you two adore each other. Besides, you've known each other since you were nine I believe."

"I was seven," Vanessa corrected softly, "L was ten. We were both orphans. And we're nothing more than friends." Mrs. Williams sighed softly at the reminder. She had come to think of Vanessa as her own daughter.

"You're more than just friends deary," she said, trying to cheer Vanessa up, "Now you seem sad. Tell us what's wrong." Vanessa was silent for a moment, contemplating on what to do. She promised L that she wouldn't tell anyone of his cases, but Mr. and Mrs. Williams were trustworthy.

"L is investigating a murder case," she began softly, "And he's become… _attached_ to the main suspect. He wants Light cleared of any charges, so he's handcuffing himself to Light." Mr. Williams snorted.

"Light _is_ a boy, right?" he asked, a slightly frumpy look on his face. Vanessa nodded. He smiled, "Good. We wouldn't want another woman stealing him away from you." Vanessa flushed again, but continued.

"He used to call me every night at ten o'clock sharp and I would always be waiting for his phone calls. Then, last night, he said he wouldn't be able to call me while he was handcuffed to Light. He doesn't know how long it will be or anything. He just says I can't call him and he can't call me and that it's for my own safety." Mrs. Williams patted Vanessa softly on the knee when small sniffles were heard.

"It's all right deary," she soothed, looking worriedly at Vanessa, "If you like, you can stay with us until our dear Mr. Lawliet returns. How does that sound, hmm?" Vanessa's eyes widened at the offer.

"Oh, but I couldn't!" she said, waving her hands frantically, "I would be burdening you and I would hate to do that." Mrs. Williams smiled and shook her head.

"It's no trouble," she said warmly, "And if it makes you feel any better, you can help us with running the store on the busy days, all right? You won't be burdening us at all." Vanessa was tempted to refuse, but she could see a slightly pleading look in the elderly couple's eyes and she just couldn't say no to them.

"If it really is no trouble," she sighed, "Then I'll stay and help. But please, I want to pay for my share of the bills until L comes back. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't." Both the elders nodded with smiles on their faces. Vanessa couldn't help but smile back. They were like family to her just as much as L was.

"Well," said the elderly Mr. Williams heartily, hauling himself to his feet, "It would be rude of me not to accompany you to your home to gather your belongings. I may be old, but I've got the back of an ox and the will of a veteran." Vanessa giggled at him, standing as well. Mrs. Williams sighed at her husband's babble, but smiled. Vanessa gave Mrs. Williams a kiss on the cheek and a thank you before heading out with Mr. Williams to get her things.

Yes, this was almost all Vanessa needed. The only thing that would make it better is having her best friend right there with her.

oOo

L sighed. It was only his first day with Light and he was already exasperated. True, this was a good, if unorthodox, way to clear Light's name, but he was tiring of it already. While Light was a great researcher for the case, L couldn't shake the suspicion he was Kira. It both frustrated and fascinated him that someone like Light could hold even the slightest possibility to lead such a double life.

When nine o'clock rolled around, L sent the task force home. He wanted sometime to watch Light by himself. After all, his analysis of Light's behavior when alone with him could change when the task force was gone for the night.

Habitually, fifteen minutes later, L dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number for the apartment he shared with Vanessa when he was in England. He stopped, however, before he reached the last number. He said he wouldn't call her while he was chained to Light.

He sent a glance at the seventeen year old. Light was watching him out of the corner of his eye. L carefully shut his phone and slipped it in his pocket once more, returning to his research. There was a heavy silence and L could tell Light wanted to ask what that was about. L, however, would never reveal information that could put his best friend, who had been there for him since he was ten, in any type of danger.

"Ryuzaki, what was that about?" There it was. L had guessed right. He sighed heavily and turned to Light in his chair. He scanned him mercilessly with his eyes before opening his mouth to reply.

"It is none of your business, Light-kun," he replied bluntly, swiveling to the computer screen once more, "I merely remembered something." Light looked slightly shocked that L would speak so rudely to him, but L had spoken more harshly with him than that before. The clock began striking ten.

L really wanted to call Vanessa.

oOo

It had been a month since L last called. Vanessa seemed as cheerful as she usually was, but no one could miss the lack of life in her eyes as she went through her day. It was like it was all mechanical for her. Everything was clockwork and she didn't want to break that temporary schedule. She did everything she could to avoid being near a phone at ten o'clock.

Today, however, her phone began vibrating as she was chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Williams over lunch. She excused herself from the table and into the hall, flipping open the phone to read the text message she had gotten. Her eyes ran over it and she nearly dropped the phone. She read the message over and over, her body beginning to tremble.

_L is dead_.

Vanessa, suddenly repulsed by her phone, threw it violently to the floor with a scream. She felt tears well up in her eyes and her limbs ache to destroy something. There was only one other person who had gotten the message. Mr. Roger at Wammy's House.

"Vanessa? Dear, are you all right?" Mrs. And Mr. Williams appeared from the dining room and Vanessa fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body. She suddenly felt like she was seven years old again, her body dangerously skinny, her hair ratted and dingy, and her dress tattered and torn. She suddenly felt vulnerable to the whole world.

L, her L, had been invincible. He had never left a case he liked unsolved. He had always been so careful with his identity, taking precautions for himself, Mr. Wammy and her. She knew he would have proceeded with nothing less than the utmost caution. Now, her only true friend in the world was gone. He was gone for good and she would never get him back.

He wouldn't fly home on a plane with Mr. Wammy close behind, both with smiles on their faces when they saw her. He would never comfort her when she had a nightmare. He would never sit in that way of his that only he could do. And he would never give her a smile and hug on days when she was down. She was on her own now. She was really, truly alone.

"Kira," she wailed between her sobs, "You killed him! You killed L!"

She would never see her panda eye'd friend again... But she knew what she had to do.

" I-I need to..."

She sniffed and looked up, " I need to get Kira... And bring him to-to Justice."

oOo

In Japan, Light was curious. He had snuck Ryuzaki's phone out of his pocket before he was taken away and now he was looking at the contact list. There were only three other phone numbers in there. Watari, Home, and… Vanessa.

* * *

><p><strong> Aww, poor Van.. <strong>

**Me: Light is a ass, bitch, whoe loser, wanna be...**

**L: Mi-Mi-chan?**

**Me:... Fuck tard, kisama, dobe, Oh great, I'm curssing in Japanese now...**

**L: *sigh* please R&R**

**If you want me to continue, just review. I promise, L will come back... SOMEHOW!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kira," she wailed between her sobs, "You killed him! You killed L!"_

_She would never see her panda eye'd friend again... But she knew what she had to do._

_" I-I need to..."_

_She sniffed and looked up, " I need to get Kira... And bring him to-to Justice."_

* * *

><p>Dark….<p>

_It was dark._

And alone.

_I was alone?_

Where was he?

_Who?_

Him.

_Who?_

The one who mattered.

_Who?_

Was he dead?

_Yes. Dead._

He was dead.

_Who?_

Him.

_Who?_

L. L was dead.

_Who?_

L Lawliet was dead. Kira had killed him.

_Kira…_

* * *

><p>Vanessa walked down the streets of Japan, she had hurriedly got on a plane and tracked down where she got the message. She would have to thank L when she saw him again, for making her learn basic hacking from Matt.. Walking into the big building...<p>

" L... I'll get you back. I promise." she whispered, wanting her friend back..

She ran into the building, and ran through the halls, until she got to a certain room... Whoever sent her the text about L would be in here..

She threw open the door, and met the eye's of five shocked men.

" Who are you?" One of them yelled, holding a box in had. Vanessa glared... " I'm his friend."

She walked over to the one with brown hair, who seemed to be staring intently at her. " And what is your name?" he asked.

" Why should I tell you? If you're Kira, you'll just kill me." she said, her eye's moving to the red phone on the table near the Burnett, _Bingo._

She reached over and grabbed it...

"HEY! You can't just-"

" Shhh!" she said, looking at the phone..

_"Do you promise you'll call the instant Light's name is cleared?" Vanessa asked, trying to control her voice as best she could._

_"Of course I will," he assured her, laughing at her anxiousness, "Don't forget, you can always talk to Watari if you need to. Bye Vanessa, I love you and don't forget that." Vanessa sighed. So she hadn't been convincing. L had figured out that she was hurt about it and he was trying to make it up. She smiled. At least he was trying._

_"Yeah, I'll do that," she said quietly, "Bye. I love you too… L." With that, she hung up, a small, sad smile on her face. The book she had thrown aside was forgotten as she stood up, tears filling her eyes. She walked to her bedroom, grief weighing down her steps as she went. It was only a matter of moments after she hit the bed that she broke down sobbing._

She looked around..." Who is Light?" she asked, looking around, the Burnett raised his hand, " Why do you want to know?"

She stared at him for a moment, before attacking him, " YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM!" she yelled, in the next moment she was pulled off by the others, " WHY? Why Him?" she said, tears running down her face.. " Why did you have to kill **him**? "

Light looked at the girl shocked.. She knew he was Kira? But how? She never met him before, could she be?...

" Are you Vanessa?" he asked, she looked at him with big eye's, that quickly turned into a glare. " Fuck you Kira." she growled, struggling against her capture.

Light glared, " Matsuda, leave her here, I'll talk to her. Go finish packing." he said, gesturing to the door.

Hestiantly, the man nodded, " Alright.." he said, standing up and leaving.

Soon the two were left alone in the room, Vanessa glaring and Light smirking slightly. " So... You know?"

" You evil."

" Ah, " he stood up and calmly walked over to her, " I suppose, L told you what he thought, Hm?"

" You bet your lying ass he did."

Twitch..

Light sighed, what was he going to do with her, Misa wasn't here at the moment, and he didn't know her last name...

" You won't kill me. I will Beat you." she said, with a smirk. She found a way to bring L back.. It took a while, and a certain trip to the cemetery...

_Vanessa stood in the middle of a dark, deserted place. Filled with the bones of those who lived and died. " I.. Know Shinigami are real." she called out, looking around... " Please, I need help, I'm begging." she continued. After a moment, the wind blew..._

_" What do you need Human?" A voice called, Startled, Vanessa looked around..." Huh?" She heard a sigh, before something was dropped in front of her.. " A note book?" she picked it up and froze...In front of her were red eye's..._

_" Hello, " he grinned..._

_Blink..._

_" You look familiar." she murmured, looking at the pale face.. The shinigami smirked, " Just call me Beyond..."_

_She nodded, " Okay.. Beyond. Can you help me? "_

_" With what?" he asked, floating above her. Vanessa sighed, " I wish, to erase a name in the Death Note, used to kill a friend of mine.. Before his time.." _

_After a moment, she heard a chuckled, " And what makes you think I'll help you, lend you my Eraser?"_

_Vanessa thought for a moment..." I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"_

_After a moment, he spoke.." Make it a jar of jam and you got a deal."_

Light glared, " How?"

" I have a special Shinigami.. Who just took your extra Note book." she said with a smirk.

" Zoink!" Beyond said, taking the book out of Lights messenger bag. Ryuk blinked..." Beyond? Huh, fancy seeing you with a human."

" I get free Jam, " The other said with a shrug. Ryuk laughed, " Yeah, I know what you mean."

Light glared, " I'll kill you."

" Good luck with that. Beyond, take me away please."

The pale shinigami grinned, " Alright Ness, let's go" He picked her up, and flew out the window.. Thank Kami it was dark out.

Light scowled..." Ryuk, why didn't you tell me she had a shinigami with her?"

With a chuckle, he floated upside down, " Must've slipped my mind.."

* * *

><p>" Beyond, dig quicker."<p>

The handsome death god glared up at her, " Why cant you do this?"

" Because your a gentleman..." she said with a smile..

" Like hell I am, " he murmured, with a ding, he hit the casket and threw it open...

" L?" he asked, looking up at her, she nodded, " yeah, he mentioned you once.. So when you told me your name, I knew I could get you to help."

He sighed and they both looked down at the pale face of the detective.. Luckily he hadn't decomposed yet, he just looked like he was sleeping...

" Alright, " Vanessa murmured, taking out Lights Death note, " Give me the eraser." she ordered, " say please.."

" -sigh- Please?"

Beyond grinned, " Good girl," he threw her the eraser and she quickly erased the name..

_L. Lawliet._

" After a moment, nothing happened.. And then..

" Cough-cough-"

Vanessa looked down and saw two dark orbs open slightly..." Vanessa? Am I in heven?" he mumbled, his vision still blurry. With tears she shook her head. " No L, you're alive..."

Yes, he was alive..

Alive..

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, one more chapter after this.. Hehe, I made the shinigami Beyond, you can soo see him being a shinigami...<strong>

**Next one will be up soon! "Oh and a special thanks to Child of Wind and Wovles for the eraser things. I really do appreciate it. ^^**


End file.
